


The Fic Where You Ask Hamilton Characters Your Questions

by IAmHoussem17



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Lives, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Askbox Fic, Everybody Lives, F/M, Gen, Interactive, John Laurens Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Philip Hamilton Lives, Questions, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: We all wanted to talk to our beloved characters and ask them stuff. Come in and ask away.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Dolley Madison/James Madison, George Washington/Martha Washington, Hercules Mulligan/Elizabeth Sanders Mulligan, James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler, John Laurens/Martha Manning, Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler/Stephen Van Rensselaer (1764-1839), Martha Wayles Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Comments: 62
Kudos: 20





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ask the Hamilfam!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366090) by [clarkemanship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkemanship/pseuds/clarkemanship), [InkAndFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndFire/pseuds/InkAndFire). 



> Hiiiii this is a whole new thing for me. I was inspired by someone else's Askbox fic (thanks clarkemanship and InkAndFire!), I wanted to try it out myself and see how my style fits with this kind of thing. Let's go.

First things first, some rules (not really, they're more like things to keep in mind):

The tags you see in characters and relationships are the "official" ones in this fic. You're welcome to tease characters about other people, tho.

You cannot direct a question towards a character not tagged, but you can ask about them.

Please be clear about who the questions are directed at. Mention their name before asking.

I will try my best to get through all your questions. For now, I'm not that busy so it should be a breeze...hopefully.

I appreciate getting many questions but try to limit them per comment. It would be good if it was 6 max, again, per comment.

Most importantly, I hope you'll enjoy and love my responses (excuse me, the characters' responses).

See, this is why these aren't rules. Having fun is not a rule, it's more of a hopeful things writers say lol. I'm just joking.

Seriously tho, have fun!


	2. For 5orangesonthefloor, InkAndFire and Kasuna_Kotonoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did I get 12 questions on the first chapter? IN THREE COMMENTS THO!!!  
> Seriously, thanks for the three mentioned in the this chapter's title, you are the real MVP.  
> With that being said, let's answer those curious questions....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, something I neglected to mentioned in the intro. The characters are aware of the musical's events (and other historical ones not included). For example as said in this chapter, Aaron is aware his daughter and wife were supposed to die, but thankfully this is an AU so yay!

From 5orangesonthefloor:

Q:

What do you all think of Jamilton?

A:

Thomas: It...

Alexander: *interrupting* SHOULD HAVE NEVER CAME INTO EXISTENCE!

Thomas:....yeah. This is one of those rare things both I and Hamilton will agree on.

James: I second that.

Q:

What do you all think of Lams?

A:

Alexander: Now here's a great ship, it's amazing! *eyes shine, then he notices Eliza glaring and shrinks down while John blushes like crazy*

Eliza: *giggles like the cinnamon roll she is* I'm just teasing you, honey. I think you and Mr Laurens would've been cute together.

Everyone who's a Lams shipper: Agreed!

John: Thank you, Mrs Hamilton.

From InkAndFire:

Q:

To Theodosia Jr and Philip: What are your favorite (and least favorite) things about each other?

A:

Theo Jr: *smiles* My favorite thing about Pips is his smarts and determination, and that he loves me for me and my personality.

Philip: *blushing like John when Lams is mentioned* T..thank you Theo. I'm happy to be with you. And I think I would say the same about her. I love that she is a smart, witty and beautiful girl. I can't believe that she is with me, sometimes.

Everyone: Awww!

Lafayette: Mignon! (Cute!)

Theo Jr: *giggles then rolls eyes* But of course, being with Philip means I have to deal with a mini Alexander Hamilton.

Alexander: Hey! Why is that such a bad thing? *pouts*

Theo Jr: Now I know how you feel, Father.

Aaron: We all know why is that such a bad thing, Alex. You were annoying to me...

Thomas: And me and Jemmy.

Washington: Even to me, sometimes.

Alexander: Okay okay! I take your point, I've already admitted I talk too much and that I'm obnoxious when I asked Burr to help with the Federalist Papers so ha!

Aaron: There's also the fact that you literally brag about everything *Alex looks ready to bite someone*

Theo Sr: Philip, Theo, please get back to the question so we can move on...

Eliza: And Alex doesn't bite someone...

Philip: Okay...I guess my least favorite thing about Theo is that she is sometimes nitpicky about things. I understand that being organized and in order is important but being told about small things sometimes can annoy me.

Theo Jr: You know what, I understand. If you try to be less like your dad, I'll try to be more laidback. Deal?

Philip: *smiles then hug her* Deal!

Q:

To Alexander: What made Eliza perfect for you?

A:

Alexander: Oh, that's a tough one. I actually wrote a list about this.

Aaron: Sweet Jesus...

Alexander: It's only 101 pages long!

*Everyone looks at the camera like they're on The Office, while Eliza is blushing mad*

Hercules: I don't wanna be here all day!

Eliza: Just name three things, Alexander. *Exhausted* Please.

Alexander: Okay, okay. *pulls out aforementioned 101 pages long list* We have first things first, that you are, beyond a shadow of a doubt, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life and that you are understanding of me whether I'm sad or happy. You put up with all the things I do and say, and you are forgiving and you probably saved me from walking into my doom many times and...

Angelica: She said three things, Hamilton! How she puts up with you, I'll never know.

Alexander: *giving that sly grin* That is what I just said. She always puts up with me.

Angelica & Peggy: We pray for you, sis.

Eliza: *sigh* Amen.

Q:

To Eliza: What do you think about Angelica's sacrifice for you? Letting you marry Alexander.

A:

I was surprised, totally shocked like many of us and you probably. But when I think about it again, that kind of selflessness would fit Angelica's image but again, this was a new kind of sacrifice. She never had to give up anyone she liked/loved before for me, but I appreciate it and I will forever be grateful for her.

Angelica: Aww, I love you, Eliza! *sister hug*

Peggy: *cries in forgotten*

Angelica: *smiles* Come on, Peggy. We love you too.

Peggy: Yay! *joins sister hug, now it's a group hug*

Alexander: I am forever grateful to you as well, my dear sister-in-law.

Angelica: *roll eyes but smile* You always have to add your input.

Alexander: You know me.

Q:

To Jefferson: How often do you piss off James and your wife?

A:

Thomas: What are you talking about? I never piss off Jemmy and Martha.

James: You do.

Alexander: You do.

Thomas: SHUT UP HAMILTON NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU!

James: He mostly pisses me off with picking fights, taking risks and his dry humor. Oh, and the swivel chairs and the mac & cheese.

Thomas: I'm hurt, James. I love swivel chairs and the mac & cheese.

Alexander: Because you invented the darn chair! And mac & cheese is disgusting!

Thomas: I SAID SHUT UP, HOW DARE YOU!

...

Washington: This is exactly why you two must not stay in the same room for extended periods of time.

James: He annoys his wife the same way he does with everyone. I'm surprised she's able to put up with him basically being a child.

Eliza: I guess she is a lot like me.

Alexander: *gasps in betrayed*

*Thomas goes in the corner and curl into a ball of sadness*

...

Aaron: By the way Alex, who says darn?

Alexander: Oh, my wife said not to curse in front of the kids and I was like okay, I can freaking do that.

Aaron: I see it has worked spectacularly, Mrs Hamilton. I applaud you. If only it was the same for his mouth in general.

Eliza: If only.

*Alex gasps in betrayed again*

From Kasuna_Kotonoha:

Q:

I have a few questions for Burr

What was the lowest point in your life? The happiest?

What's your uncle like? How was being raised by him?

What's the worst thing that happened to you as a kid?

What's the deal with William Paterson? There are a lot of theories, but...

A:

Aaron: *deadpan and glaring* Thank you for asking all the delightful questions. It's really appreciated. *sigh* but anyways, let's get this over with...

My life would not exactly make for a happy book or novel so I had quite a few low moments. I would say it would be when I found out that both my Theos were supposedly dead, but thankfully they are here with me still so you can scratch that.

I hated losing my parents and my grandfather when I was only two. I never got to grow up under their care and make wonderful memories with them. I also lost contact with my sister but I learned to not dwell on it since I have a new family to be with *hug both Theos who are now teary-eyed* and another I would've considered is shooting Alexander when he was not intending to kill me but again, that did not happen and I'm grateful.

As for the happiest, it would have to be marrying Theodosia and getting this wonderful daughter *smiles* and we can add neither of my two girls or Alexander dying to the list as well.

My maternal uncle, Timothy, was not the best man, let alone caretaker. My relationship with him was very strained and he was often physically abusive to the point where I made several attempts to run away from home *everyone getting tears in their eyes now including the author*. I would tell you how being raised by him was like, but I don't think you can even consider it being raised when he was the way he was.

Living with him was probably the worst thing that happened to me as a kid, even when my sister was there with me. Anything else I can think of is trivial, like scraping my knee while running or falling from a tree. They are trivial compared to an abusive childhood, at least...

Finally, about William Paterson...All I can say professionally is that he helped me establish the Cliosophic Society at Princeton College.

James: Something I helped with as well.

Aaron: Yes, James was there as well...Anyways, I don't know where or how on earth these "theories" came along, but I will not confirm nor deny them. Just...just look it up and do your own research and make what you will of it.

Alexander: Wow Aaron, I had no idea you had to go through all of that. I am deeply sorry, I know how some of those things feel like...

Aaron: It's okay, Alexander.. Heh, I wish I could think of a witty line to lighten the mood a bit...*deep thinking mode activated*

Theo Sr: *kisses Aaron's cheek* You don't have to. *looks at readers and commentators* If any of you ask my husband more painful questions, you won't live to see the answers...*violently protective wife mod activated*

Theo Jr: Yea! Leave dad alone!

*Aaron giggles softly, kisses both Theodosias on the forehead as he enjoys their embrace*

Everyone: Awww!

Lafayette: Encore une fois, mignon! (Once again, cute!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I can't believe I wrote all of that from 2 am to 4am. I really hope you like all the references and jokes I made! I like to think my GOAT writer mode is activated when I'm having fun, and I had a whole bunch of fun writing this


	3. For InkAndFire, Hinnypercabeth12 and Thatstupidredress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! I had so much fun answering everyone's questions last time! I did better than I thought I would (I think...)  
> I wanna give a special shoutout to InkAndFire for their lovely and supportive comments, it means the world to me, especially since it was their fic that inspired this one.  
> Without further ado, let's do this.  
> Oh yeah, I literally should've added this in case it wasn't clear already: the characters are aware of the musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS my internet was gone for god knows how long and it almost drove me mad. Glad it's back now.

From InkAndFire:

Q:

For Washington: Despite knowing that it annoys Alexander slightly, how much do you really think of him as a son? As much as he protests, I think it really does slightly comfort him. But I also think he's scared to become attached to anyone. (Side question, for Alex: am I wrong...?)

A:

Washington: *sigh in a this is gonna suck type of way* I am a little hesitant to answer this question, I must admit.

Alexander: *is looking a little stiff*

Eliza: Don't worry, Mr Washington, I'll hold him tight *does that*

Washington: Thank you, Mrs Hamilton. Well to be frank, I think of all my men who fought in the war as sons but there's just something about Alexander that makes me think of him more like that, like I find myself questioning why isn't he my son. The fact that his childhood was so harsh and that he never had a proper father figure. And I think your guesses are pretty spot on, I suspected the same myself and I don't blame him so I stopped calling him son and I adopted a more of indirect way to parent him.

*Thomas has recovered from last chapter and is now snickering so James smacks him and tells him to shut up*

Alexander: Well....you...I'm not gonna deny that completely. It is one of the reasons why, as Angelica puts it, I will never be satisfied. Every time I gain something or meet someone new that I am fond of, it always gets taken away from me so I just wind up wanting more and more in fear of losing anything. I've gotten so good at hiding it and every time I do think about it, I just become....numb.

*Eliza is comforting him while Alex lets out a few tears*

Washington: I get you, young man (that was close). You push away grief and refuse to acknowledge it. Otherwise, you would be crushed by the weight of your losses.

Alexander: Exactly that, Mr Washington.

Eliza: We are all here for you, Alexander. No matter what happens, your family and your friends are here for you *pats his back*

*Alexander smiles a little, Thomas is about to protest to what Eliza said so James smacks him again*

Alexander: Thank you.

*Everyone smiles at him, while Thomas is whining because James' smacks are stronger than you think*

Q:

For James: What has your favorite thing been about working with Thomas?

A:

James: Well, let me think....

Alexander: I don't think there is an answer to this question.

Thomas: SHUT UP HAMILTON!

James: I kinda agree with him on that....

Thomas: *puppy eyes* Jemmy...

James: Just kidding, just kidding. Well for one, Thomas actually cares about me, like he always takes care of me when I'm having a *sudden cough cough* coughing fit...

Thomas: Oh my god, Jemmy. Are you okay? *hugs*

James: Like that. I grew fond of him also because he is more laidback than certain people I worked with before *this time fake cough to hide snark* like Hamilton, so I'm not constantly hearing loud and proud, in your face proclamations. To be honest, I like to think that we have grown beyond the point of being just partners. He's essentially my one true friend and that is why I like him.

*Thomas is getting emotional almost crying*

Alexander: *mumbling* You make it sound like you got more than friendship going on....

Eliza: ALEXANDER! *smacks him* 

Alexander: What? You thought me and John would be cute together.

Eliza: Touche.

*This time Angelica smacks him*

Angelica: I wouldn't do that, Alexander...*big sister instinct kicking in*

Thomas: Yes, shut up Hamilton!

Q:

For Maria: Hello! I'm curious, what is your side of the story about the affair and the Reynolds Pamphlet? Knowing what came from it, would you take it back?

A:

*Everyone turns to Maria and she blushes like her face is part of her dress. She's been so quiet everyone forgot she was here*

Maria: Oh hi...Thank you for asking me a question, I just regret it's about that...time *eyes Alexander and Eliza guiltily* but...James, my ex husband, really was abusive and constantly wronging me with domestic abuse, infidelity and mistreatment. Then that day, he forced me to go to Mr Hamilton's home and do this thing...*crying* And every time I felt guilty but I was also fearful...

Aaron: I'm so glad that I got you divorced from him...

Maria: Thank you again for that, Mr Burr. And for also taking care of Susan like she was your daughter. When the Reynolds Pamphlet was out, everything was ruined for me. To answer your last question, yes, I would take it back if I could.

Eliza: Poor girl...

*Alexander nods in regret as well*

Maria: I did get my happy ending, I went off to marry a doctor and even became religious. I put my past behind me *slightly smiles while blushing*

*The Schuyler sisters, Aaron, The Theodosias and Alexander are glad to hear that so they smile as well*

From Hinnypercabeth12:

Q:

For Alexander Hamilton  
What happened after your cousin committed suicide?

A:

Alexander: My brother said Peter was insane once and I must agree. He failed to do business and he breached bankruptcy and his one child he had him with a mistress. I can't remember how it was that he killed himself but I think he both shot and stabbed himself. He left everything for his mistress and child, and left me and my brother James with nothing and we couldn't get anything due to legal issues. Moreover, our grandfather (Peter's father) died and left us nothing, he was only able to help me keep my books which I made full use of and it was how I got here...

*Everyone is silent because this chapter is too emotional*

From Thatstupidredress:

Q:

For john

Why the hell does Phillip look like you, same goes for Eliza

A:

Maria: First, I wonder if that username is what I think it is. I find that very insulting *pouts*

Peggy: It's okay, Maria. I like your dress.

Maria: Thank you.

John: As for the question, I honestly don't know. Well, I know about the musical. Me and Philip are played by the same actor.

Philip: But besides that, I don't know why...

Hercules: Maybe some of John was passed onto Philip after he and Alex went to an isolated room and did the...

Alexander & John: NO WE DIDN'T! *blushing because lams*

Lafayette: Oui, you did.

Eliza: *clears throat to stop this nonsense* I have to admit that my son looks more like Mr Laurens than me and my husband but I like to think that is just a coincidence.

John: EXACTLY!

Alexander: YES TOTALLY!

...

Aaron: Since that awkwardness is over and done with, I'd like to thank everyone for sending questions and reading on behalf of the author. Good day to you, and see you next time. Be safe.

*Everyone waves at the audience, then it cuts to black*

The End (of this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, InkAndFire this was one again written around 6 am but don't worry, I actually slept well beforehand because I got my teeth removed yesterday (Oct 1) and I had to rest. Thank you for your concern.


	4. For Aika_Barroso and 5orangesonthefloor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, still going at it with the questions. I'm gonna run out of things to put in the summary, and that's a scary thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major levels of fourth wall breaking and possible author assault.

From Aika_Barroso

Q:

For Eliza: How is being the mother of eight kids like?

A:

Eliza: Surprisingly, I love it. I love all of my children and I enjoy taking care of them and spending time with them. Of course, I can get tired every now and then but it's easier when I remember that it is what I have to do for them and that I love them.

Alexander: *cough cough* Do you think they were referring to the process of how we got...

Eliza: ALEXANDER! *Smacks him so hard he gets yeeted out the window and is AFK for a while, Eliza is blushing mad crazy while covering her face with her hands*

Hercules:....Kinky.

*Lafayette and John are giggling while everyone else is uncomfortable*

Philip:....Well, it's not usually fun for me, having 7 younger siblings.

Theo Jr: SHHHH you don't wanna follow your dad, do you?

*Oh yeah, Alex is still AFK. He's also in a lot of pain, like a pain that his usual tolerance cannot handle kind of pain*

Eliza: *has recovered*...Next question.

From 5orangesonthefloor:

Q:

To everyone :

What do you think of modern technology? (e.x. Phones, iPads, T.V.'s, etc.)

A:

Alexander: *he somehow recovered* It's interesting to see how much our world changed and developed in 200 years.

Aaron: They certainly made life easier, I wish we lived to see it and experience it.

Angelica: I do feel kind of envious about it *her sisters nod in agreement*

Thomas: Meh, I'm not a big fan but I guess it's okay.

James: Uh yeah...It's interesting.

*Everyone else give a sign of agreement for the most part*

Alexander: Nothing beats writing with a quill though.

*Nobody argues with him about that cuz it's Alexander Hamilton*

Q:

Have you seen your own musical?

A:

Alexander: Uh, I believe you directed the question wrongly. It's my musical.

Aaron: No it's not.

Alexander: It is!

Thomas: It's called Hamilton! Not Alexander Hamilton!

Alexander: What's the difference?!

James: You're not the only Hamilton.

Alexander:....Right, sorry.

Washington: Ehm anyways, no. We have not seen it but we'd love to.

James: We are however, aware of the events overall.

Aaron: Like how Hamilton insults me for most of it...

Eliza: And cheats on me...

Angelica: And hurts my family...

Peggy: I would've loved to talk about how Alex wronged me but apparently death got to me before that so yeah...I guess I'm the same as Angie.

Washington: And argued with me...

John: I know about my death *shrudders*

Philip: And mine...*Theo Jr comforts him*

Lafayette: Je sais that Alexander refused to help France against Britain...

Hercules: I wasn't affected by any of Alex's negative actions either, unless you count hurting our friends.

Thomas: He was always against me and fired nonstop at me and Jemmy!

James: As Thomas said.

Maria: I'm in no place to talk probably, but the publication of the pamphlet ruined my whole life as well.

*By the time it was over, Alex wished Eliza would yeet him out the window again*

Alexander: How did I hurt so many people...

*He doesn't get an answer, presumably because it's already known*

Alexander: *looks up* I'm sorry everyone. Despite what they all said, we would love to check out the musical sometime. Maybe we can get Mr Author to show us a bootleg!

*Everyone nods eagerly*

Mr Author: Hell no Ham, I can't afford a lawsuit!

Alexander: Me and Burr are lawyers, we can defend you in court!

*Mr Author disappears as a nice way of saying no*

Everyone:....Oh well.

Theo Sr: I am a little sad that neither me nor my daughter got to join Aaron onstage but after hearing everyone seconds ago, maybe I should be grateful.

Aaron: Most definitely, my dear.

Theo Jr: Yeah, I am a little salty I didn't get to join Philip but that's okay.

Q:

To Alexander :

Does everyone in this room know your backstory?

Alexander: Yes, they do. Though, I'm not sure how sympathetic certain people are *eyes Thomas*

Thomas:....Fine. Sorry for your losses, Hamilshort.

Alexander: I'M NOT SHORT, I'M AVERAGE HEIGHT....and thank you for the condolences.

Q:

Did Philip and John die in this universe?

Eliza: I'm pretty sure Mr Author was clear in the Additional Tags about that, he's very hardworking.

*Mr Author blushes*

Mr Author: Aww thank you Eliza, you're a sweetheart and I love you <3

Eliza: *blushing lightly* You're welcome...

Alexander: HANDS OFF MY WIFE YOU LITTLE-

Mr Author: *sigh* Sometimes I wish you weren't married to him.

Eliza: I understand...

*Alexander gasps in betrayed...that's like the third time now, isn't it?*

(yes i just sort of shipped myself with Eliza. Fight me)

Philip: *feeling nervous* but yeah, thankfully me and Mr Laurens are alive for this universe because we are cinnamon rolls.

Theo Jr: I agree.

John: I still don't understand why Mr Author says that. In fact, everyone says that.

Mr Author: That's what happens when you have a huge fandom, Johnny boy.

Alexander: WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE TALKING TO JOHN NOW-

Q:

Does everyone know you were shot by Burr?

Did you know that?

Aaron: Since Alex is still fuming over there *Alex is on the ground literally emitting smoke from his head like a chimney* I'll answer this one with a simple yes. No more drama is needed in this chapter.

Alexander: DRAMA? YOU WANT DRAMA? I'LL SHOW YOU DRAMA WITH A CAPITAL D! WHERE IS THAT AUTHOR SCUM-

*Alexander runs out of the room to go author hunting. Poor boy, he'll never find whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-*

Aaron: Uhm...what just happened?

Alexander-as-Author: Ha! He wasn't so slick! I found him and shot him between his ribs, now I'm the author hahahahahhahahaha*

Aaron: Oh no...

Angelica: God save us....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA This is Alexander Hamilton, at your service, readers. Unfortunately, mister Author is going to be AFK for the next few chapters due to...an accident so I'm gonna be taking over for a while. See you next time, stay safe.


	5. For Aika_Barroso, WashingMachine428 and ok_but_HAMILTON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am back! (yes this is me not Alex, he's been punished for what he did last time) but anyways, let's go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander: I am not sorry for-  
> Mr Author: SHUT UP BEFORE I PUNISH YOU AGAIN!  
> Alexander:....

From Aika_Barroso:

Q:

My question is for Eliza and maybe Alexander: Why did you forgive Alexander for the Reynolds Pamphlet and how long did it take?

A:

Eliza: I forgave Alexander firstly because I still loved him no matter what. I knew from the start that he was flawed despite his good intentions and he often makes mistakes and I accepted that. I also did it for the sake of our children. No child has to go through their parents fighting and splitting up, that is pretty much why. How long it took...a few days, I think? I was so deep in thought during that period that I forgot.

*Everyone is shedding a tear already, oh boy*

Alexander: I truly don't deserve you, my Betsy *hugs her and kisses her cheek*

Angelica: I second that.

Peggy: I third that.

Aaron: I fourth that.

Thomas: I fift-

Alexander: OKAY I GOT IT!

*Eliza blushes and giggles at his reaction*

From WashingMachine428:

Q:

Washington: do memories of war ever keep you up at night?

A:

*Washington sigh while those who fought in the war wince*

Washington: Sometimes they do. I don't want to go on more about it as I am not the only one affected here but yes, sometimes, they do. Luckily, I have Martha by my side *smiles a bit, he's not showing his teeth tho*

*John, Lafayette and Hercules sigh fondly as they think of their wives, while Aaron and Alex hug theirs*

Philip and Theo Jr: *mimicking vomit noises* GET A ROOM!

*Everyone bursts out laughing while The Burrs and the Hamiltons playfully chide their respective children, but they're smiling as well*

Theo Sr: *smirking uncharacteristically* We'll see how you'll be when you get married...

*Aaron, Alex and Eliza nod in agreement, and Pip and Theo blush*

From ok_but_HAMILTON:

Q:

To Angelica: How many people have you slapped, and who were they? Also, what did they do to deserve it?

Angelica: I slapped Thomas once because he was annoying. I slapped Alexander due to uh..the pamphlet, you know. Hmm, I guess I would've slapped Burr when he told me that one pickup line...

Aaron: WHAT? THAT SEEMS TOO EXTREME!

Angelica: *completely ignoring him* So I slapped two people, three if we count Burr. The rest here is okay...for now.

*All men gulp in terror*

Q:

To Phillip: Are you aware that the version of you in the musical flirted with some girls while looking for Eacker? Case in point: 'How 'bout when I get back, we all strip down to our socks?' C'mon, dude, you can do better than that.

A:

*Theo Jr smacks him before he can even get one word out*

Philip: *sigh* I know, and I'm not happy about it. I was such a player but then I realized that I truly want to be with Theo, I know I love her. I'm sorry, Theo...

Theo Jr: I know. It's okay, it's not your fault anyways. It's your dad's *hugs Philip*

Alexander: WHY IS EVERYTHING MY FAULT?

Aaron: You really want an answer to that question?

Alexander:...

Philip: *returns Theo's hug, giggling* Yes, it is. I took too much from him and not enough from my mom.

*Alexander gasps in betrayed, he's gonna die if he keeps this up*

Q:

To everyone: How often on a daily basis do you want to shoot Hamilton?

Eliza: Everyday.

*Alexander gasps in betrayed then falls on the ground shaking*

Eliza: Oh, that wasn't my answer. I just assumed that's the answer for everybody here.

Thomas: You'd be right, Mrs Hamilton.

James: I second that...Occasionally.

Aaron: Thankfully, mine passed over.

Angelica: Maybe once. I would've done it instead of slapping him.

Peggy: Maybe...He can get annoying sometimes.

Theo Jr: I can see why Father wanted to, though I highly doubt I'd do it.

Maria: Same.

Theo Sr: I just think he's a smart man, even if he was as others would say, I only ever respected him.

Washington: Not in this or any lifetime.

John, Lafayette and Hercules: Nope!

Philip: Do I even have to give an answer...

*Alexander is traumatized from those who said yes confirmed, so he's comforted by those who said no*

Q:

To Jefferson and Hamilton: I'd stay stop fighting so much... But I enjoy the chaos so whatever.

Alexander: That wasn't a question but-

Thomas; You don't say *eyeroll*

Alexander: SHUT UP JEFFERCRAP!

Thomas: WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN???

Alexander: I SAID MY WIFE SAID NOT TO CURSE DO YOU EVEN PAY ATTENTION TO ANYTHING???!!!!

Thomas: WHY YOU LITTLE-

*While the chaos continues, everyone else pray for their sanity and giving a judgmental look to whoever left this comment, and they're giving Mr Author an even more deadly glare for including it in this chapter*

Q:

To Peggy: You're kinda forgotten in the musical, do you wish you got more lines?

A:

Peggy: Hell yeah! I would've definitely been able to stand proud next to my sisters and display my wonderful voice!

Angelica: I agree wholeheartedly.

Eliza: Me too.

Peggy: I do appreciate the double-cast with Maria tho. She's amazing.

Maria: *blushes* Thank you, Peggy.

Q:

To Hamilton: You are short, you can't deny it. I was almost your height when I was twelve.

A:

Alexander: I AM NOT SHORT! I'M AVERAGE HEIGHT!

Literally everyone: You're short.

*Alexander goes in the corner and cries*

Alexander: IF YOU LOOK IT UP, YOU'LL FIND THAT I WAS 1.7 METERS! THAT'S AVERAGE AND I WAS TALLER THAN BURR!

Mr Author: This is my fanfic, and in my fanfic, actual history doesn't matter. I say you're the shortest, you're the shortest.

*Alexander keeps crying and to end this chapter and add salt to the wound, here's how Mr Author ends it*

Mr Author: I was Alexander's height when I was six.

*Everyone laughs at Alex's misfortune while Alex cries a river in the corner*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave more questions down below and the next chapter will come.  
> Also guys, just a little note, I might not be able to get it out soon because I'm slowly getting back to my studies and yeah...  
> Alexander: Pfft, I can easily balance between-  
> Mr Author: I SAID SHUT UP-


	6. For InkAndFire and Aiko_Barroso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love going back to doing schoolwork :) but oh well. Chapters might take longer to come out now because this year is going to be hectic, y'all. Pray for me.  
> Anyways, thanks to InkAndFire for being amazing as always. I love them so much (yes I just said that, don't care if that's moving too fast)  
> I love all of the people supporting this <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex was being a real naughty last few chapters. Let's hope he learned some discipline by now.  
> ...  
> Okay, I didn't get interrupted. That's a good start.

From InkAndFire:

Q:

For anyone who'd like to answer: What was your favorite line in the musical that Lin-Manuel Miranda gave your actor counterpart to say for you? In fewer words, what was your favorite line?

A:

Aaron: That's a tough one. I'm gonna have to go with "I'm not standing still, I am lying in wait" from my own song, and "dear Theodosia, what to say to you?".

Eliza: Mine would be "Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now".

Angelica: I very much enjoyed "You want a revolution, I want a revelation so listen to my declaration".

Washington: The lines about me going home after serving the country for so many years is bittersweet but it relieves me.

John: "We'll never be free until we end slavery", that is all.

Lafayette: I prefer mes lignes (my lines) in "Guns and Ships", and ze whole rap as well.

Hercules: All of my rapping in Yorktown is freaking boss!

Peggy: No, it's not "And Peggy!". It's the whole song with my sisters to be honest.

Philip: My own rap that I sung to my dad and mom did the beatboxing.

Thomas: "What'd I Miss", the whole thing, obviously.

James: It is difficult to choose. I have to say my very last line about Alexander helping the country prosper.

Maria: I don't like the song that I was in very much, to be honest. But if I had to pick, I'd say "You're too kind, sir".

Alexander: I like all my lines. It was such a genius masterpiece and Mr Miranda did a tremendous job writing it and portraying me.

*Nobody argues with that because this is Alexander Hamilton*

Theo Sr: I have to agree with Aaron. "Dear Theodosia" is just too touching.

Theo Jr: And I agree with Philip. His rap was too cute, I love it!

Q:

For Alexander: If you could change any one thing about your life, anywhere from your childhood until now, what would it be?

A:

Alexander: Why do you always give me these questions? I can't pick one thing in anything ever!

Aaron: He finally admits it...

Alexander: But anyways, I would either keep my mom alive and my brother with me, maybe even change how my dad was. I would say keep John and Philip alive but that is already done, so go with Eliza and Angelica upstate, spend more time with my family. Surviving the last duel with Aaron is already done so we can scratch that.

Thomas: Wow, he was surprisingly succinct *James smacks him so he doesn't ruin it, Thomas pouts*

Alexander: Next question.

Q:

May as well ask. For Thomas: Were you and James ever... even a little more than friends? I'm just saying, Thomas, you did invite James to LIVE with you in Monticello at some point...

A:

*Everyone is looking at the two, they are a bit nervous because JeffMads*

Thomas: Uh..no? Do you just assume as such just because of that? That's ridiculous, your question is ridiculous and you are ridiculous. How would you like to have people assume you love your best friend just because you invited them to live with you?. Get out of here, stupid.

James:...*cough cough* Like Thomas said.

*Thomas hugs Jemmy*

Thomas: I mean I do love him, just not like that.

*Everyone turns back and they're a little uncomfortable now*

Q:

To everyone: What is your s/o like when they're sick? (or what are you like, for those of you who's s/o isn't present.)

Eliza: *Sigh* Alexander got sick way too many times because he over-strains himself, and every time he keeps insisting he's okay but of course, he falls asleep three seconds later.

Alexander: I can't be that bad, right?

*Eliza gives him the look*

Alexander: Well okay...Eliza is rarely ever sick. She looks after us and herself well, but on the few occasions it happens, she is still herself, just a little bit worried about me looking after everything in the house.

Eliza: Which was accurate most of the time, may I add.

Alexander: I set fire to the house once! Just once!

*Nobody even questions that*

Aaron: Rarely do I or my Theodosia fall sick but one of us do, the other is just sweet and caring.

Theo Jr: I even help sometimes with it!

*Theo Sr pats her head proudly*

Washington: Martha and I are like Mr Burr and his wife here. We just look after each other.

Lafayette: Adrienne est très gentille! She looks after me for the most part.

Hercules: Elizabeth is more like a mom to be honest, and I love it.

John: Martha is more strict when I get sick, but I know she means well for me.

Angelica: Like Eliza, I do not fall sick easily and I look after my John.

Peggy: I actually felt sick sometimes but Stephan is always there for me.

Maria: My new husband is a doctor so...he's probably better at it than I am.

Theo Jr: I actually only got to see Pip once when he was sick and he's even cuter! I'd like to take care of him after we get married.

Philip: Yeah, Theo is definitely better.

James: I am usually *cough cough* sick and Dolley is just amazing when she cares for me. She's the only one I trust besides Thomas.

Thomas: Ha! I never get sick.

Alexander: You're lying.

Thomas: No, I'm not!

James: His wife actually said he's less annoying when he's sick, and I sorta agree.

*Thomas is sad boi now*

Q:

And finally, to Peggy: Do you have a favorite of your older sisters...?

A:

Peggy: Uh, excuse me. Are you for real?

*Angelica and Eliza glares at who left this comment*

Mr Author: *Whispers* You better run...

From Aika_Barroso:

Q:

This question is for everyone: What movies/TV shows are your favorites?

Eliza: We have not seen any to choose from, sorry.

*In reality, this is Mr Author's easy escape because he is too uncultured to answer*

Q:

For everyone: What is your favorite book?

A:

Alexander: I can't choose. Let's just leave it at that.

Angelica: Common Sense by Thomas Paine, I'm sure you've expected that.

Aaron: I like reading a lot as well, so I can't choose either. I like novels, history and philosophy a lot, though.

Eliza: I became interested in books after marrying Alexander, and even before then, Angelica liked to keep us informed.

Peggy: Like Eliza said, though I don't particularly enjoy reading.

Washington: I have little to no free time but when I am free, I like to relax with a book.

John: I started reading after meeting Alex because he's that influential.

Lafayette: Oui, I enjoy les livres (the books) a lot, both in English and French.

Hercules: Meh, I don't read often.

Philip: Poetry for sure.

Theo Jr: I like reading a lot! Like, a lot. I usually pick from what Father reads.

Theo Sr: Sometimes, I like to sit and read one with Aaron.

Maria: I never really had time to read, but my new husband.

Thomas: I don't need to read any book, I'm already smart! But I like to do it with James on occasion.

James: I prefer to read alone but I sometimes let Thomas join me.

Mr Author: You're really making it sound like something else, Tommy. Are you sure you don't wanna backspace on the previous answer to that one-

Thomas: NO!

Mr Author:....Okay.

Q:

For everyone: Have you ever seen Disney movies?

A:

Alexander: No, but we know my- I mean, our show was filmed and released on Disney+ so yay!

*Again, Mr Author is being lazy here*

Q:

For the fathers in the room (where it happens): How is it like being a father?

A:

Aaron: We appreciate the clever reference, thank you. Being a father is quite possibly the best thing I ever experienced. My Theodosias are the best thing that ever happened to me.

*Aaron hugs both his girls and it's cute*

Alexander: When Philip was first born, I completely changed. I was so in awe that I could barely speak and I just...I felt so much love and devotion. I knew I wanted to be the best father.

*Everyone else sigh in content and agreement that it is indeed a great experience*

Philip: And I know that I will be a great father as well *hugs Theo Jr from the side*

Eliza: *pats his head* You will. Better than Alexander.

Alexander: ELIZA- *cries*

Eliza: Just kidding, just kidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps there is hope for Alexander Hamilton yet.  
> Small apology for the movies/TV shows and books questions. Literally, I am the worst at naming those. Hope you enjoyed anyways!


	7. For Aika_Barroso, InkAndFire and Ephemxral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy don't mind me. Just posting a new chapter. Nothing to see here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But for real, I don't know how my time is gonna be in the future. I think I'm going to be very busy so...yeah, I'm sorry. Life sucks.  
> I hope you do enjoy anyways.

From Aika_Barroso:

Q:

For Phillip: Is being a big brother tiring?

A:

Philip: Yes. Yes, it is. Having 7 younger siblings is just too much sometimes. That's all I'll say.

(I sympathize with Philip so much here...)

Eliza: On the bright side, you do have a great family, Philip.

Alexander: Yes, indeed! You should be proud of me and your mom!

Philip: I am. And I'm grateful but yeah, it has a downside, that's all I'm saying.

Eliza: Point taken.

From InkAndFire:

Q:

To anyone who wants to answer... How do you feel about cosplays of you...?

A:

*Cue six hours where the author explains what cosplay is while everyone is looking at the question in confusion*

Aaron: Let me get this straight. Cosplay is a blend of costume play, and it basically means that people dress up like us and try to make believe that they're us?

Mr Author: Yeah, pretty much.

Everyone:...

Thomas: No one can ever look as good as me in magenta!

James: Let's just skip this question, with appalled silence as our answer.

Everyone: Agreed.

Q:

To The Hamiltons and the Burrs, what is something you admire about the other family?

A:

Eliza: I do wish our house would be as peaceful as theirs.

*Alex and Philip gasp in betrayed. Here we go again*

Alexander: Now I refuse to answer the question *pouts*

Aaron: We appreciate that, Mrs Hamilton.

Theo Sr: Yes. I do admire that you look after 8 kids and still manage to be cheerful and happy about it.

Aaron: They are technically 9 kids...

*Alex is fuming like a chimney again, while Philip, Eliza and the two Theos are laughing*

Theo Jr: I do sometimes wish I had siblings, but with Pip around, I feel happy.

*Theo Jr gets a hug from her parents. Eliza hugs Philip then dope slaps Alex on the head for him to join them*

Alexander: I'm still salty *gets dope slapped again*

Q:

Finally, to Jefferson: Can you name five nice thing about Alexander?

A:

Thomas: Why must you torture me like this?

Alexander: OH COME ON I'M NOT THAT BAD!

Thomas: Fine. But I'm doing it without going into details. If I had to name five nice things about Hamilton, they would be: determination, work ethic, arguments, honesty and height.

Alexander: HOW IS MY HEIGHT A GOOD THING?!

Thomas: It makes me feel better about myself.

Alexander: *sigh* Never ask him to answer something like that ever again.

From Ephemxral:

Q:

For Lafayette: What was your reaction when Alexander refuses to help you when the french revolution? And what was your reaction when your wife joined you in prison?

A:

Lafayette: D'abord (at first), J'étais (I was)...angry is a strong word. I was disappointed and confused, especially after Alexander said America would stand with France but then I realized that it does make sense. He would've never been able to predict that their country still needed building, no matter how smart he is so I understand.

Alexander: I can't tell if that was a stealth insult or not.

Lafayette: *laughs* Just teasing you. As for the second question *sigh*, it was doux-amer (bittersweet). I was in prison, but ma (my) Adrienne was with me *smiles*

Q:

For Washington: What was your reaction when Lafayette named his only son after you? And what was your reaction when Adrienne sent her son for you to take care when they went to prison?

A:

Lafayette: Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Washington.

Washington: No need to thank me. I was very honored to have your only son, who had my name, under my care. When I heard his parents went to prison, I promised myself I'd be a great host for him until you were out of there, and I like to think I was *proud dad look*

Mr Author: And I am thankful that we are ending the chapter on a rare, non-chaotic note.

*Meanwhile in the background, Thomas and Alex started arguing again because Thomas called Alex George's son*

Mr Author: *sigh* Don't do tempting fate, kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left a question! (Special shoutout to InkAndFire because I love them so much :3


	8. For Aika_Barroso, Hinnypercabeth12, ok_but_HAMILTON and Dragonlover2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is awkward, isn't it?  
> ...  
> I'll explain in the chapter notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said previously, I got back to school and I became so preoccupied with stuff this yeah, I couldn't update this fic. But it feels like a lie when I was updating something else...I was also focused on my original Wattpad book that I sorta put Hamilton aside (I'm still a loud and proud Hamiltrash, don't worry! Literally listening to my Hamilton playlist as I'm writing this, no joke). So just now (as of writing this), I was like, I'm on AO3 and I have some free time. Might as well answer the questions on last chapter before they REALLY pile up so here I am! Enjoy!
> 
> Alexander: You do realize you left us frozen in place for two months, right?  
> Mr Author: Yeah, sorry about that. I so should've focused on this book when I have a life-changing school year. That's my bad.  
> Alexander:...Are you being sar-  
> Mr Author: IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION-

From Aika_Barroso:

Q:

For Alexander: How do you spend time with your wife and kids even though you’re busy with work?

A:

Alexander: Recently, I've been trying to cut down on my workaholic tendencies and I like to think I've been doing an okay job at it. I take them out for walks, we go to the store together or we stay at home playing piano, learning French and many more things.

Philip: It's great to have you around more, Pops!

Eliza: You have no idea how true that is, hon.

Aaron: We even run into each other on occasion during our walks, and then all of us just spend the day together.

Theo Jr: Yeah! I love when that happens!

Theo Sr: Theo is happy as long as she sees Pips.

*Philip and Theo blush cutely cuz I love this ship*

Mr Author: Seriously, these two NEED to get married.

Everyone: Agreed.

Theo Jr: We would, but legal age sucks.

Philip: True, but as long as you're here, I'm happy.

Lafayette: Mignon! (Cute!)

Q:

For the couples: How did you meet?

A:

Alexander: I'm sure you already my and Eliza's story.

Eliza: I'll never forget that night.

Aaron: Well, you know part of my Theo and mine. During the war, Theodosia's home, called The Hermitage, became a gathering place for American soldiers. Obviously that means I've been there with some of the guys and we all met her. Eventually, I started visiting her often as a friend at first, and then we fell in love. You also know about the secret affair we had, and the rest is history.

Theo Sr: I like to think that many of the soldier boys wanted my hand in marriage but Aaron was the only one able to steal my heart.

*Pip and Theo Jr start pretending to vomit, making everyone laugh*

Theo Jr: Thankfully, Pip and I can just say that we met one day thanks to our fathers.

Aaron: Oh come on, that's not all. You both act like this when no one is looking.

*Aaron, Alex, Eliza and Theo Sr are smirking teasingly at their children*

Philip: DO NOT!

Theo Jr: WHAT HE SAID!

Mr Author: This is so cute, I probably should've put a warning beforehand.

Thomas: Yeah! Totally, you should've done that!

James: Looks like someone's heart cannot handle this.

Thomas: That's not it at all! I'm just concerned for the readers' teeth...

Mr Author: Don't worry your fluffy head, Tommy. I'll do that better from now on.

Thomas: Thanks, man.

Q:

For Alexander: Since Jefferson said nice things about you, can you say 5 nice things about him as well?

A:

Alexander: I should've known this torturous question was coming up.

Thomas: Oh come on, I'm not that bad!

James: You two are more alike than you realize.

Alexander & Thomas: Huh?!

Aaron: You both reacted to this and the previous, similar question in the same way.

Alexander:...

Thomas:...

Alexander: Well, the technical answer is still no, but I'll try. Five nice things about Jefferson: Intelligence, standing by his beliefs, he's not actually a bad guy, he can be sympathetic and he has a ridiculous outfit.

Thomas: How's that last one a good thing?!

Alexander: Makes me feel better about what I wear.

Thomas: OKAY, FIRSTLY MY OUTFIT IS NOT RIDICULOUS-

*Everyone stops the two before they argue again*

From Hinnypercabeth12:

Q:

For everyone: What would you say if you met an alternate version of yourself? (Say like a FNAF au of yourself.)

A:

Eliza: I'm sorry, what does that mean?

*Cue three hours later where the author explains alternate universes and what FNaF is*

Everyone:...

Alexander: I think I speak for all of us when I say, we would react by saying "What the heck?"

*Everyone agrees*

Mr Author: Agreed. Moving on with appalled silence as the answer once again.

From ok_but_HAMILTON:

Q:

To Jefferson: Someday, you and I are going to have a discussion about your political views. And your views on race and equality. And if you disagree with me on any of those points I will commit homicide. (Nah, I'm kidding. I'm not ready to become a criminal. Yet)

A:

Thomas: Ha! I'd like to see you try that on the third President of the United States.

Mr Author: Previous third President of the United States, Tommy. We're in the future.

*Cue Tommy having a face that embodies oh crap*

Q:

To Alexander: Who starts the arguments? You or Jefferson?

A:

Alexander: Him, all the time. Without a doubt.

Thomas: You do it too!

Aaron: God, the both of you are so insufferable.

James: Stole the words right out of my mouth, Aaron.

*Alex and Tommy are now arguing about who starts their arguments. Cue everyone else having a end my suffering look on their faces*

Q:

To Washington: Whilst I admire you for all your work for this country, I have to say I'd likely find several things to argue about should I ever meet you. Then again, I suppose I'll never meet anyone who I agree with in all matters.

Washington: Firstly, I thank you for the admiration. And I understand. I've always said that I try to do what's best for the nation but it does not turn out great all the time as a president and a leader is only a human, and all humans are flawed. Your last sentence pretty much sums it up, so it's alright. Just know that I try my best, and if it doesn't turn out good, I'd be as disappointed as you are.

Alexander: How dare they-

Washington: It's okay, Alexander.

*Thomas is about to whisper about their parental relationship with mockery but James smacks him before he could.

Q:

To Eliza: How tiring is looking after Alexander _and_ your eight kids? And how are you so patient?

A:

Eliza: I mentioned already that it is pretty tiring but it gets easier when you're enjoying your time with your loved ones. I am patient because I understand that everyone in the family is dealing with their own things and we should try our best to help each other out.

Alexander: Why does the question make it sound like I'm one of the children?

Aaron: Already told you, Eliza has nine kids, not eight.

*Alexander gasps in betrayed*

Eliza: It's okay, hon. I love you all the same. *She kisses Alex's cheek but he's still gasping in betrayed*

Q:

To Peggy: You're awesome. I know that isn't a question but it's the truth.

A:

Peggy: Finally someone who can recognize awesomeness when they see it! Thank you!

Q:

To Madison: Do you ever have to stop Jefferson from making horrible decisions?

A:

James: To keep it short, yes. All the time.

*Thomas gasps in betrayed*

Aaron: Basically, it's like me with Alexander.

James: Yes, basically.

*Alexander would gasp in betrayed again but he's still doing it from the last question*

From Dragonlover2006:

Q:

For everyone: If you had to kill anyone in this room who would it be?

Alexander: Jefferson, full stop.

Aaron: I've come to regret it, but maybe Alexander? Oh, and myself when dealing with Alexander.

Eliza: Maybe I wanted to do this to Alex when I found out he cheated on me.

Angelica: Hamilton because he threw away his marriage with my sister.

Washington: No one in particular.

John: Maybe Burr?

Lafayette: Oui, Burr.

Hercules: Ditto.

Peggy: Alex for the same reasons as my sisters.

Philip:...Uh, no. I've learned my lesson. No one.

Thomas: Hamilton, full stop.

James: No one except for myself for dealing with Thomas and Hamilton.

Maria: No, just no. No one.

Theo Sr: No one.

Theo Jr: None that I can think of...at the moment.

Mr Author:...

Mr Author: Well, that was dark. Moving on...

Q:

For Eliza: Do you have a favorite child? *Runs away screaming* Please don't murder me.

A:

Eliza: *glares* It's a good thing you pleaded for your life. My answer is no. I have no favorite children, or family members for that matter.

Q:

For Alexander: Do you actually have a phobia of storms or is that just a fanfiction thing?

A:

Alexander: It's not a phobia, per se. It's more like a PTSD thing. I have troubles sleeping when a storm hits that I...uh, need Eliza by my side until I can sleep again.

Eliza: I'll always be there by your side, hon. Whatever you need. *Kisses his cheek again, this time he blushes and kisses her back*

Philip: GET A ROOM! *Everyone laughs*

Mr Author: Okay then, let's end this chapter on a delightful note!

*chapter ends on a delightful note, curtains fall and audience applauds*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it feels good to write Hamilton stuff again!  
> Seriously tho, I'm so dang appreciative of everyone who's been patiently waiting for me to write the next chapter. You guys are the best and I love every single one of you!  
> Now, I have no idea when the next chapter is coming up but I'll try not to take another 2 months break lol  
> See ya soon! Stay safe!
> 
> Alexander: Here's hoping we won't freeze for another two months.  
> Mr Author: I'm not even gonna dignify your garbage words with a response.  
> Alexander: Just saying, it really sucks to-  
> *author muted alex and is saying screw this, im outta here*


End file.
